Unbreakable Connections
by faultyandroid
Summary: AU: Senior year comes with many new situations, especially twins Ventus and Roxas. Relationships bloom like the flowers of Radiant Garden. What will become of this? Epilogue posted, the story is now COMPLETE ! Please Read and Review! :) (TerraVen, AkuRoku, side SoRiku) Rated T for suggestive themes and alcohol and underage drinking. (Used to be "UC: A Story of the Elements)
1. Earth and Wind

**A/N: Hey guys! So I know I'm not the _best _writer out there, but the wonderful messages and reviews I have received for my other 5 stories (List on my Profile!) are absolutely outstanding! I'm so glad I have people like you guys to keep me going in writing! All the views, everything! So I just want to thank you, I appreciate you guys so much :) But aside from that! Welcome to my 6th story, _Unbreakable Connections._ I'm going to try to get the chapters up as much as I can, which should be pretty quickly. I'm actually thinking of writing a sequel after I finish this one. So please read and review and help me make that decision! :) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Unbreakable Connections**

**Section One: Earth and Wind**

"Nervous yet?" I teased my twin brother, playfully shoving his arm. Roxas rolled his eyes, yet gave a small smile in return.

"No." He mumbled. "You are though, I can tell."

"No I'm not!" I yelled. I'm a terrible liar, especially if _Roxas _can tell. He's not all that attentive.

"Twin senses, Ven." Roxas laughed, winking at me as he got up to grab his bag from the dresser. I had completely forgot about that, realizing that Roxas could basically read my thoughts.

"Twin senses, Rox." I retaliated. He looked at me with a 'shut up' kind of look. I grabbed my things and we both walked outside, just in time to get on the bus for school.

It was our senior year of high school, our very first day. I could hardly believe it myself, neither could Roxas. It was so exciting, but at the same time, it was really nerve racking. Not only because of the stress of becoming an adult, but also because we had to move schools, _again. _Some school in Radiant Garden.I hate moving, I didn't want to leave the friends I grew up with. Aqua, Namine, Hayner, Leon, or Kairi. I missed all of them so much. We were all supposed to graduate together, but I guess destiny has other plans?

I made out the words on the school's giant sign: "Brilliant Rose High." I let out the biggest sigh I could muster. Roxas, who was sitting next to me in our seat, wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Don't worry," he whispered, "we're gonna make all new friends. It's gonna be a great year, you'll see." I smiled at his words and enveloped him in a hug. He might have been the younger twin (by like 5 minutes), but he always knew exactly what to say to make you feel better.

"Thanks, Roxas. Too bad we don't have any classes together.."

"At least we have lunch, and study hall."

I shrugged, slowly letting Roxas out of my embrace. The bus came to a sudden halt, and the doors opened. I stood up with my twin as we exited the bus and walked into the new school. People kept giving us funny look, probably because we look _exactly _alike. No doubt it was difficult to tell us apart. If we didn't wear different clothes, people would have been in a frenzy. However, no one said anything to us, they just stared. What a warm welcome for new students. We just kind of leisurely walked to the end of the hall, coming to a stop. I turned to face my brother, gesturing that I had to go the opposite direction. He gave a slight wave and a smile, and returning the favor, I walked the other way to my first class. Wait, where am I going? Oh yeah, down this hall right here... wait. No. This is the-

The late bell rang loudly in my ears, setting me back a bit.

"Dammit!" I yelled, trying to figure out where my class was. I ran around the school, unaware of my class' location. I was going in circles, I swear. Finally, I found the class I was looking for: Art Studio-Advanced Placement (AP). Yes, I am an arts type of person. I like to sing, dance, draw, play musical instruments, act, all that good stuff. I mostly stick to drawing though, it's my best talent. Roxas is the more academic one. Great at English, excellent at Math. I've always been a little jealous, to tell the truth.

I opened the door and walked in slowly, not very sure of what to expect. I felt many eyes focused on me when I sat down, one pair being the teacher's.

"And your reason for being late is?" She said firmly. I looked up and made a nervous smile.

"I couldn't find the class..." I mumbled. I heard a few people chuckle, was that funny? 'Cause it doesn't seem very funny.

"Understandable. Class, this is Ventus. He will be joining us for his senior year. So make sure to give him a warm, Brilliant Rose welcome!" The teacher went back to her previous engagement, and not to my surprise, no one came up to greet me. Everyone just minded their own business, talking to their friends. The teacher began a short lecture about basic rules and regulations, etc. I just put my earphones in, listening to music and putting my head down onto my table.

My schedule of classes was confusing, only because I had no idea where anything was. First it was Art Studio, then Chemistry, then Senior Composition, Calculus, Lunch, World History, and then finally a Study Hall for the rest of the day. However, I didn't care about anything at the moment but _food. _Luckily, my lunch is just about to start. Praise Kingdom Hearts.

I grabbed lunch from the cafeteria ladies and looked around for my brother, finding him at the far end of the cafeteria. I walked over to his table, sitting down while setting my food down.

"How's everything so far?" Roxas asked me with a smile.

"Okay, I guess." I answered, taking a bite of my... I'm not actually sure what it was. My face must have given off some type of melancholy expression, because Roxas frowned at me.

"That's not the answer I was looking for, Ven." He muttered. "Where's the excitement, hmm?"

"There was supposed to be excitement?" I chuckled a bit, receiving a shove to the shoulder. I let out a sigh. "Everything is just kind of... boring. No one to talk to."

"There is such a thing as making friends."

We both laughed at the smart comment. "Whatever." That was the only word I could come up with.

Roxas gave that heartwarming smile that he always makes. "Don't be so negative, Ven. You just need time to.. open up a bit. I'm sure within the next week, you'll have a whole bunch of new friends!" He rested his hand on my shoulder. "Not to mention, I'm right here behind you." Before I could speak, I noticed people out of the corner of my eye. They sat down at the table, and they were awfully close to each other. One had dark brown hair, the other had a really odd silver color to his hair. Never seen that before.

"It's the new guys!" The brunette exclaimed first. "Welcome to our school!" I was kind of taken back by his unmistakeable optimism. I looked over at Roxas, who was gleaming with positivity.

"Thanks! I'm Roxas, and this is my twin brother, Ventus." I gave a slight wave, swallowing the food that was in my mouth.

"Most people just call me Ven." I added.

"Roxas... Ven... It's going to be hard to tell you guys apart!" The brunette said.

"Just as long as you don't wear the same outfits." The silver-haired boy interjected. "Name's Riku, and this is Sora. Nice to meet you. So, what grade are you guys in?"

"We're seniors." I replied, a small smile creeping onto my lips. It made me happy to say that, only one more year of high school and we were _done. _

"No way, us too!" Sora yelled. "We can't wait to graduate!"

"Tell me about it." Roxas and I said simultaneously. I began laughing with my twin, Sora and Riku joined in as well.

"We're gonna be great friends, I can already tell!" Sora smiled. Riku looked over at him and chuckled to himself.

"How do you know they want to be friends with you?" He laughed. Sora looked in surprise at Riku from his words. I couldn't help but laugh myself, his face was priceless.

"Hey! Be nice!" Sora shouted, sticking his tongue out at Riku. Riku simply laughed and leaned in and stole a quick kiss on Sora's lips. Wait a second... Pause. Did I just see that correctly? Sora smiled slightly from the kiss, and my face had to have been looking confused.

"Aww, you guys are together?" Roxas asked, receiving a nod in return. "That's so adorable! You guys look great together!" Roxas lowered his head, laughing a bit. "I'm still on Team Single. But I'm not really looking for a relationship right now, anyway." Sora and Riku kind of chuckled, and Roxas immediately perked up again. The couple looked at me directly.

"What about you, Ven?" They asked, while my face went from confused to attentive.

"Haven't found anyone yet." I shrugged.

"Oh my gosh! I could totally hook you up someone!" Sora said excitedly. "Girls or guys?"

The question made me halt any type of movement. Shifting, breathing, blinking, everything. No one had ever really asked me that before. I felt myself blushing, and I kind of lowered my hand. I wasn't really sure how to answer the question. I've never been in a relationship before, and I really didn't know if I liked girls or guys. I mean, I thought some girls dressed nice, or some guys were cute, but never really thought anything of it. I guess I'm weird like that?

"Oh, I see. Not sure. Well let me know if you want hooked up!" Sora smirked, standing up from the table and grabbing a hold of Riku's hand. "Lunch is about over. You guys should totally meet us at the plaza after school! It'll be fun!" Roxas and I both nodded in agreement. "Great! See you then!" We smiled and waved as our two new friends walked away from the table.

"See?" Roxas broke the silence. "Making friends can be easy." I nodded in assurance, just as the bell rang. We both stood up, about to leave the cafeteria. "See you in Study Hall." I waved at him, each of us showing a smile before walking to our classes. Roxas is always so positive, I'll never understand how he does it. Not saying I'm a negative person, but I can be at times. Roxas is positive no matter what.

After World History, I struggled to find the library, but managed to be on time. I found a seat on one of the couches that were set out in the library. Roxas came soon after, plopping down next to me. We started doing the homework we were assigned throughout the day, but I had forgotten one of my books in my locker. I got up and walked over to the librarian's desk, and asked for a pass to my locker. Upon receiving one, I turned around quickly to walk away, but instead I accidentally slammed myself into another student. All of his books and papers fell to the ground, and my eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh my gosh!" I shouted. "I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!" Both me and the student bent down to pick up the papers and books that had fallen, and we looked up at each other at the same time. Our eyes locked, his bright ocean-like eyes with mine, and we sat like that for a few seconds. I began blushing when we stood up, and I had hoped he hadn't noticed. With one hand I scratched the back of my head, and with the other I handed him the papers I had picked up. "Sorry..."

"It's fine, don't worry about it." The tall boy replied softly. His voice... it sounded so.. relaxing. He extended his hand upon speaking again, giving a welcoming grin. "Terra." So that's his name. Terra...

I reached out and shook his hand. "Ventus. I usually just go by Ven, though." We didn't let go of each others hand immediately, and I couldn't help but look into those eyes again. They were hypnotizing. Mesmerizing. He let go of my hand, putting his back down to his side, me doing the same.

"Ven..." He said, as if he was trying to get used to the name. "Well, Ven, thanks for helping me pick up everything. See ya around?" He sort of tilted his head to the side and smiled.

Suddenly realizing he was speaking to me, I snapped out of my trance. "Y-Yeah. See ya." I felt the corners of my mouth move up into a grin. He had to have noticed my blushing. My cheeks were so undeniably red, there's no way he could have missed it. I watched as he walked away, slipping into a gaze. I came back to reality suddenly when Roxas snapped his fingers in my face.

"Earth to Ven!" He hollered. I fluttered my eyes and turned my attention towards him. He merely chuckled and shook his head. "Someone is having some feelings, eh?"

I continued blushing and rolled my eyes. "No!" I responded, moving back to my seat on the couch.

"Twin senses, Ven." Roxas laughed even harder. I shot him a glare, I always forget about that. Always.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. Roxas and I packed up our things and walked to the lockers, putting what we didn't need in them. We did finish all our homework, so really we put _everything _in our lockers. Who needs specifics, right? We decided to walk instead of taking the bus, since we were meeting up with Sora and Riku after school anyway. It would have been a longer walk from our house to the plaza than from the school to the plaza. It was only a few blocks away. However, the entire time, I couldn't stop thinking about the boy with the sparkling blue eyes. Terra kept roaming through the inner areas of my mind, and every time I remembered his face, I could feel myself turn red and grin a little. I'm glad Roxas never noticed though, he would have gone on and on about it until we got to the plaza. Maybe even at the plaza. But maybe he was right, maybe I did have feelings for him. Although, I just met the guy, I couldn't have any feelings for him. Could I?

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**I love them so much 3 They are so precious! Please R&R ! **


	2. Fire Without Burns

**A/N: OMG I AM SORRY FOR THIS BEING SO LATE. I have had so many things come up lately ! Driving school, family situations, and so many different things! But I swear, I am going to try to be more on time with posting these :D Also, I apologize for everyone being so OOC! It's an AU, but I didn't mean to change their personalities like that :/ Just kind of happened I guess. Well, here it is, Section 2! Enjoy, and please review! :)**

**Unbreakable Connections**

**Section Two: Fire Without Burns**

The plaza is really busy today. I don't know why, it's Monday. I guess people were just getting out of work, but it's _Monday_. I would be going home after work, I don't know about you.

I spotted Sora and Riku sitting at a table as we walked into the area. Sora eagerly waved his hand high above his head to get our attention, and I laughed at the sight of Riku smacking his palm against his forehead. With Ven beside me, we made our way over to the table and took our seats.

"Hey!" Sora said. "Did you find the plaza okay?" I looked over at Ven, and chuckled to myself.

"Yeah," I replied while trying to hold back a laugh, "sorry it took so long. Ven over here was walking all slow thinking about his crush." I heard a simultaneous gasp from Sora and Riku and then cringed from the punch that was thrown to my shoulder. All I could do was laugh.

"Are you serious?!" Sora exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear. "Who?!" Even Riku leaned forward waiting to find out.

"Just because I think he's cute doesn't mean I like him, Roxas." Ven defended. "I just met the guy!"

I laughed at the obvious blush that was across Ven's face. "So you think _Terra,_" I made sure to emphasize his name, "is cute?"

"No."

"Isn't that what you just said?" Riku asked. I chuckled to myself and felt the tension rise.

"Yea- I mean no!" Ven gave a grunt of annoyance. "Can we just drop this?!"

"Oh my gosh Terra! He is cute!" Sora said with a wide grin. Riku gave him a semi-serious look, and Sora shoved his arm. "Oh, you know you're the only one for me." He stole a quick kiss on Riku's lips, earning a blush.

"Okay okay," I said as my laughter died down, "we'll leave you and your crush alone." Everyone giggled out loud except Ven, who rolled his eyes and shoved my shoulder.

It was a laughing session for about ten minutes. For Ven it was more like a pouting session, though. There was a moment of silence, eventually broken by the hyperactive sound of Sora's voice. "So, are you guys going to Axel's party tomorrow night?"

Ven and I gave a confused look. "What party?" Ven asked.

"Who's Axel?" I followed. Party, huh? Senior year is already looking up!

"I'm surprised you guys don't already know him." Riku shrugged. "He's-"

"He's one of the _most _popular people in the school!" Sora loudly interrupted. "He throws a beginning-of-the-year party every year, and this year is going to be the best because we're seniors! And everyone just crashes at his place, too!" I gave Ven an assuring look, one of those 'we're definitely doing this' looks. His face was one of uncertainty, but it doesn't matter. Because we are _**definitely **_going to this party. I mean, hey, everyone has to kick it their senior year right?

"Um.. I don't thi-" I swiftly kicked Ven's leg under the table.

"We'll be there." I quickly said. I could feel Ven's eyes staring holes through the side of my face as I smirked. Riku nodded and Sora let out a startling squeal.

"Yay! I'm so excited!" Sora answered. "We gotta get going, but we'll see you tomorrow!" All of us waved to each other as Sora and Riku walked away, back home. I turned my head back around, only to catch a glimpse of a very stern-looking Ventus.

"Don't give me that look." I laughed, sticking my tongue out.

"How do you know I want to go to this party?" Ven huffed, standing up and pushing his chair in. "I'm not comfortable in that type of environment." Standing up myself, I ruffled his hair and chuckled.

"You're going," I smiled, "you gotta get out there Ven! Your type of environment is Disney Town. Don't you think you're a little old for that place?"

"Uh, hell no!" Ven exclaimed. "Those little ducks know how to make some ice cream! No one's too old for that." He laughed and I rolled my eyes, and we began to walk back home. I gave him the serious look, and he finally stopped laughing. "Do I have to go?"

"It would be more fun if you did." I stuck out my bottom lip and made somewhat of a puppy dog face. I knew he would give in eventually. I mean, who wouldn't?

"Fine." Ven sighed. I mouthed a silent 'yes!' and wrapped my arm around his shoulders. I know he's going to have fun, even if _he _doesn't think he will. I think Ven will break out of his shell soon, especially if he gets to know that brunette crush of his. But right now, all I'm thinking about is crashing on that bed and pillow. School is tiring.

The next day, school went by pretty fast. Before I knew it, it was time to go home and get ready for this party. Ven and I got home at around 3 PM, and the party starts at around 8 PM. So we have about five hours to get ready, which was more than enough time. We walked into the kitchen and I grabbed a coke, sitting on the counter top.

"Excited for today?" I asked Ven, who was making a couple sandwiches. He didn't eat lunch today, which I suppose isn't a bad thing. The food isn't all that appetizing anyway.

"Not the word I would use." He replied softly. I rolled my eyes and let out a sigh.

"Don't be so negative," I said while shaking my head, "who knows? Maybe Terra will be there." I felt my lips turn up into a smirk. That might not have been a good idea, he had a peanut butter and jelly knife. I could have been stabbed right then and there. But, all he did was turn around and narrow his bright blue eyes.

"I don't care if he is or not." Ven voiced firmly. "I don't like him anyway."

"Okay, well even if you don't like him, why not be friends?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Is there a reason why you're so set on this?" He chuckled a bit. I actually did have to think about it for a minute. Why did I want them to be friends so bad? I guess I just wanted to see him not be so shy. I might have been the younger twin, but I'm _definitely _more open than he is.

"'Cause you need to break out of that shell of yours!" I laughed, taking a sip from my pop can.

"My shell is quite luxurious, thank you very much." Ven retaliated. We shared a quick laugh, Ven is such a smart ass sometimes. I left the kitchen and went up to our room, and he followed shortly. We spent a couple hours watching TV, although most of the time it was arguing over what we were going to watch. When 6 PM hit, we started rummaging through the closets to find something to wear. I chose a red shirt with black jeans and a white jacket, along with my X-shaped necklace. Ventus is very fond of the color green. He put on a green shirt, with an even darker green jacket, and black jeans, along with a green, star-shaped necklace. We had showered beforehand, so after we got dressed we got ourselves washed up and such before leaving. We got done at around 7:45 PM, leaving us the perfect amount of time to walk to Axel's place.

We showed up to the party around 8:15 PM. Yeah, turns out his house isn't that close to ours. A lot of people had already arrived, so when we walked in, the scene was crowded. People were scattered around the rooms, with more and more people coming in. There were lights, like concert lights, flashing around the house, every color you could think of: red, green, blue, orange, so many colors. The music was blaring through all the loud speakers across the house, though I couldn't complain. I was absolutely loving it. It wasn't really lyrical music, but more DJ type music. Techno, if you will. I was bobbing my head to the beat as we walked around to find Sora and Riku, and even if he didn't think I saw him, Ventus was doing the same. I chuckled at the sight and continued the search. People were dancing all around, yelling, talking, eating, drinking, everything. Smoking, even. I recognized a lot of people from class, too.

We finally found Sora and Riku downstairs, after asking a whole bunch of people where they were. Did I mention how big this house is? I mean, how in the name of Kingdom Hearts does a house have this many rooms?

"Hey guys!" Sora waved. Riku gave a slight wave, and I noticed they both had wine coolers? I know Axel's parents aren't _that _cool.

"Getting a little tipsy, eh?" I teased, pointing to the wine coolers in their hands. They giggled a bit, but it was that type of giggle that was like they thought it was funny, but really they were laughing from the alcohol.

"Axel parents went -way on busy ness trip." Sora slurred out. Was he really that buzzed from a wine cooler? Oh my. His eyes were half open and he was grinning from ear to ear. _Someone _was having a good time.

"He's a lightweight." Riku laughed. Ven and I nodded our heads, which, who couldn't already tell? This kid was slumped over drunk. Sora reached behind him into a white container and pulled out two bottles. They were also wine coolers, one peach, and the other green apple. He gestured us to grab them, which I did, grabbing the green apple one. I did have to think about it though, being that we were 17. But, I wanted to have fun. And not to mention, I honestly don't think my mom would be _that_ mad about it either. I glance over at Ven, who is still hesitating to take it. I shove his shoulder a bit, and he looks at me with a concerned look. I nod my head, signaling that it's okay to take it. When he does as such, I open mine and take a few sips from the bottle. It tasted really good, almost like I was just drinking apple juice. But with a kick. I once again glanced over at Ven to see if he had tried his yet, but the cap to the bottle was still on. Oh, Ven...

"Aren't you gonna drink it?" I asked.

"Yeah, I am.. just a little paranoid I guess." Ven mumbled, opening the bottle and taking a sip. His eyes got really wide, and he smiled a huge smile. "This is really good! I feel kinda warm, too." I simply laughed to myself, he must be a lightweight, too. I know I am, I guess they don't call twins 'twins' for nothing.

Sora grabbed my arm and told me to turn around. When I did so, there was this tall, red-headed guy standing directly in front of me. "Roxas, Ven, this is Axel. Axel, these are the twins." Oh, he's kind of cute. I wonder if that hair color is even natural?

"Yes it is." Axel laughed, and my eyes went wide. I must have said that out loud. Whoops. "Now, which one are you?"

"I'm Roxas, and he is-" I turned to face Ven, but he wasn't there. When did he leave? "-Ven? I guess he went somewhere else." I shrugged. Axel had a slight smirk on his lips. Oh, wow, he has a cute smile. Roxas, shut up. Not now.

"So you guys just moved here?" He asked softly.

"Yeah, moved here just a couple days ago for senior year." I took a sip from my bottle. "How long have you lived here?"

"All my life. It's boring, really." We both chuckled. He's funny, too? He's just the full package, isn't he? We both turned when we heard someone call his name from a distance. We looked back to each others gazes, and I think I might have been blushing. Dammit. "I gotta run." He said as he pulled out his phone and handed it to me, and I smiled. I knew what he wanted, so I typed my number into his phone and handed it back to him. "Talk to you later?" He asked with that same smirk.

I bit my bottom lip and smiled back, giving a slight nod. If I wasn't blushing before, there was no doubt in my mind that I was blushing now. As he walked away, I heard Sora and Riku simultaneously say 'Aww', only making me laugh. I rolled my eyes at their childish antics. I turned around to see if Ven had came back yet, but he still wasn't there.

I directed my attention to Sora and Riku. "Where's Ven?"

"He left when you were talking to Axel." Riku answered.

"Probably flirting with Terra." Sora laughed. Wouldn't that be something? Ah, I doubt it though. I haven't seen Terra since we got here. Well, I hope he's okay. He can handle himself, I'm sure. I took another sip from my bottle, making it empty. I threw it away, walking back to Sora for another. This should be a fun party.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Again, so sorry for them being so OOC :/ Section 3 coming soon!**


	3. Friendship Made Easy

**Unbreakable Connections**

**Section Three: Friendship Made Easy**

I saw Axel coming, and I wanted to stay and introduce myself since I was at _his _house, but I just couldn't. I felt a bubbling feeling in my stomach after drinking that wine cooler, and not like a stomach ache either. It was more like a cramp, and I immediately knew the feeling. It was the same feeling I had when Roxas gave me sushi from the gas station down the street from our old house. Let this be a warning to you: if a gas station sells sushi, DO NOT EAT IT. You will throw up your insides for a week.

I didn't even tell Roxas or anyone where I was going, but I don't think they noticed. We happened to pass the bathroom while trying to find Sora and Riku, so I quickly made my way through the crowds of people to get there. Thankfully, no one was occupying it, so I rushed in and hunched over the toilet, vomiting out everything I ate and drank today. It was a disgusting sight, and I'm sure it wasn't a pretty sight for those standing in the hallway either. As I got the rest of this vile sickness out of my system, I heard a familiar voice echo through the bathroom.

"Are you alright?" The voice asked. It was a very masculine voice, however, it was gentle. I turned my head slightly so the person would be in my peripheral vision. The brunette had on a brick red hoodie and jeans. He was tall, probably stands a half a foot over me. Oh, this was just great, just the person I would want to see me bent over a toilet hurling. _Terra. _

"Y-Yeah... You saw all of that?" I asked hesitantly. This situation might just make me throw up again.

"Yup, eat some bad sushi or something?" Terra asked, actually walking into the bathroom. God, I'm sure glad I didn't. I hurriedly flushed the toilet so that this encounter wouldn't be so... gross.

"No, I guess my body doesn't take well to alcohol.." I stated, averting my gaze to the side. He grabbed some paper towels from the sink counter top and handed them to me. I took them slowly, wiping off my face and throwing them into the trash can. I looked back up to his bright blue eyes. "Thanks." Don't blush, Ventus. Do not do it.

"No problem, I'm not a drinker myself, either. Ven, right?" He inquired. Wow, he remembered my name. I smiled and gave a slight nod.

"Only if you're Terra." I said. There was a moment of silence, and I thought maybe that just was not as funny as I thought it was. Then suddenly, Terra burst into laughter. All I could do is smile, because really, I had no idea what else to do.

His laughter began to cease and he finally caught his breath. "You're funny, Ven." He moved some hair from his face. "I think I could keep you around." I felt the heat rush to my cheeks as I began to smile.

"Keep me around? I guess I'm a pet now." I laughed, putting my hands in my pockets. This is actually going a lot easier than expected. He too started to chuckle, ruffling my hair. Oh my gosh, he just ruffled my hair. Heart rate has officially reached maximum velocity.

"Guess so," Terra replied, "c'mon. The bathroom is kind of an odd place to hang out, eh?" Yeah, he was right. Especially after I just throw up all my innards into the toilet, I would much rather be somewhere else.

Terra walked me out of the bathroom, then through the kitchen, where we stopped to get a pop, and then he led me to the back porch outside. Axel's house is really nice, his back porch connects to a giant in ground pool, then there's a garden on one side, and a patio area on the other that looks like it would be for grilling or something. God, if I had this house, I would be living like I was Bill Gates.

Terra and I were leaning against the fence around the porch, just talking casual. He asked me about _me_, like my home life, school, etc. I told him everything I cared to tell him: I live with my twin and my single mom who doesn't really care about what we do (she cares, but she trusts that we are mature and aren't doing stupid stuff), I'm a senior, and I'm trying to major in Art. He seemed pretty interested, interested in _me. _I don't know why, I don't seem that interesting. But I'll take it.

"So you draw a lot?" Terra asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah, sketching, painting, all that. It's a hobby."

"Are you one of those artist that has pictures scattered all around your room?" Terra laughed. I smirked, only because he was actually dead on. My room looks like DaVinci's studio. I nodded. Terra chuckled a little and rolled his eyes. "You're gonna have to show me some of your work sometime!" I blushed at the thought, Terra coming over to my house, being in my room... Whoa, Ventus. You don't like him. At least... I don't think I do...

"Definitely," I grinned, "so what about your life? What's it like being Terra?"

"Boring. Only child, single dad, and a senior. Nothing much else."

I gave him the 'don't bullshit me' look. "I'm sure it's more than that. Sports?"

"Football. It gets repetitive after a while, especially on Varsity." He just shrugged, as if it was nothing. I couldn't do sports to save my life.

"Varsity football, hmm? High school football games seem fun."

"Then you should go!" He pulled out his phone, then looked back up at me with a smile. "There's a football game on Friday, our team is playing Hollow Bastion. Wanna come? Pleeeease?" The smile on his face was so heartwarming, there was no way I could have said no.

But I wasn't going to say no anyway.

"Yeah, okay." I smiled. "What time?"

"Seven." He answered. He looked very excited about this, I guess rightfully so? I don't know. Terra handed me his phone, keypad on the screen. I looked at him with a very confused look while taking hold of it.

"What do you want me to do with this?" I asked.

"What do you think, blondie?" Terra laughed. Blondie?

"Blondie? Ya know, it would be very unfortunate if this phone 'accidentally' fell into the pool..." I grinned evilly. Terra began to laugh and pleaded for his phone.

"Don't! I just wanted your number, gosh..." He chuckled softly. I stopped, looked down at the phone, and then back at him.

"Y-You want.. my number?" I questioned him. No one had ever really asked for my number before, unless they were like super close friends of mine. Me and Terra just met yesterday afternoon? I am so confused.

"Um, yeah. So we can text?" Terra stated. "We are friends, aren't we?"

The pink in my cheeks was definitely back, but I smiled anyway. "Yeah, we are." I turned my attention towards the phone and typed in my number, then giving him back the phone. Someone had yelled for Terra, telling him that they were watching movies in the basement if he wanted to join. Well, I guess there goes us hanging out.

"You wanna come with?" Terra asked me with a grin. My eyes widened at the unexpected invitation. I guess we were still hanging out after all. I felt butterflies in my stomach, fluttering around. I didn't think I felt anything for him, but he's fun to be around. Maybe he's just meant to be a really close friend. Maybe..

"Sure." I replied. I walked with him back into the house and down the steps into the basement. It was a very nice finished basement, full bathroom, full bar, huge flat screen TV and furniture. It was like an apartment in the basement. Everyone was mostly upstairs, dancing and getting drunk and what not, but me and Terra were of the few people who wanted to watch some scary movies. We took our seats on one of the couches, sitting side by side. I pulled my knees to my chest to get comfortable, and the movie had started. It was _Halloween_, the Rob Zombie version. The last thing I remember watching is Michael Myers beating the shit out of some guy in the woods, essentially killing him. After that, my mind went black, and my eyes followed suit.

When I woke up, I looked to the TV to see the menu screen playing over and over again. I looked also at my surroundings, seeing nothing but sleeping teenagers curled up with one another. I then noticed my position, being curled up into Terra's side. I jumped up, waking Terra and a few other people.

"You okay?" Terra asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes like a child.

Blushing was inevitable at this point. "Y-Yeah, just a chill." I stuttered. I pulled out my phone and looked at it, and the time read 11:00 PM. "How long were we sleeping?" I said aloud.

"A while apparently." He mumbled, putting away his phone.

I stood up and stretched out my muscles, raising my arms and bending my back a bit. That, felt great. "Me and Roxas gotta get walking in a bit."

"Same." He shrugged, then his eyes had a confused look to them. "Wait, who's Roxas?"

"My twin."

"I didn't know you had a twin!" Terra exclaimed, acting surprised. I just kind of cocked my eyebrow.

"That's 'cause I didn't tell you." I replied with a chuckle.

Terra put his hands up in defeat. "My bad, someone doesn't wake up well." I burst out into laughter. I didn't mean to sound like that, I swear. "So, can I join you guys on the walk home?" I very quickly ceased laughter, lowering it all the way down to a small giggle.

This is kind of going along fast. Really fast. Too fast, to be honest. I should say no. Say no, Ven. Say no. "Yeah." NO! Did I not just say to say no? Nope, I said yes. That was not supposed to come out of my mouth. Well, no turning back now.

Terra smiled and stood up as well. "Cool, let's go then."

Walking up the steps, we found Roxas with Riku and Sora in the living room. They looked _tipsy as hell. _They were flailing all around, laughing like there was no tomorrow. As soon as they noticed me and Terra walking towards them, they all stopped and made that childish 'Oooh' sound. I very secretly flicked them off, failing to shut them up. I rolled my eyes and began to speak.

"Roxas, we should get going." I said.

He shook his head, leaning forward a little. "_You _can go, I'm gonna stay a little while longer."

A heavy sigh made its way out of my lungs and out of my mouth. "How are you gonna get home?"

"I'll walk, or find a ride."

I shrugged with my usual disapproving attitude. "Whatever, you can explain that to Mom then." Roxas nodded, so I waved goodbye to them and walked with Terra out of the house and into the street. Thus begins the long walk home.

It wasn't very warm outside. It was like, 55 degrees at the highest. Not to mention, there was a slight breeze. So, make that like, 45 degrees. I held my arms and shivered.

"Are you cold?" Terra asked softly.

"Yeah, a l-little." I answered. Shit, it was more than a little. I am _freezing. _He started to take his hoodie off, and then handed it to me when he got it all the way off. He was only left with a T-Shirt. "A-Aren't you gonna be cold?"

Terra shook his head and smiled. "I'm fine, take it." He gestured the hoodie to me once more. I looked up at his face, and his face was not joking: he wanted me to take the hoodie. I took it hesitantly, also blushing, slowly putting it over my head and onto my body. It smelled just like him, but it was then that I realized something you would think is pretty obvious.

Terra is _a lot _bigger than me.

His hoodie was like three times my size. I felt like the hoodie was actually devouring me, rather than me just wearing it. I giggled to myself, and put my hands in the pockets. "It's kinda big." I muttered.

"Oh, thanks. Great for my self-esteem." Terra teased.

"I didn't mean it like that, jerk." I laughed, shoving him with my arm.

The whole walk home was fun, too. It was filled with random chatter about school, people, the world, etc. SPORTS. Oh my gosh, he really liked talking about sports, it was kind of cute. He's truly dedicated. We were supposed to split halfway there, because his house was in the opposite direction. But he walked me home instead because, and I quote, "I want you to get home safe." It's not like I'm weak or anything. I'm not that small..Well, whatever. Terra is making it really difficult to not like him. We reached my porch, and I began to take off his hoodie to give it back to him.

"No, keep it. I don't need it." He said.

"Are you sure?" I asked. Was he really just giving me his hoodie?

He nodded. "Yeah." I felt the redness rush to my cheeks, slightly gripping the sleeves of the hoodie.

I smiled, it was that smile where you really didn't know what to say or how to say it, but you were still happy. I shifted my gaze to his eyes, they were so blue. Like the ocean. "Thank you, for walking me home, too."

"Anytime, kid. I'll text you later." Terra smiled and started to walk off the porch, down the walkway.

"See you at the game." I said, loud enough for him to hear, so I didn't yell. He nodded, and he left the scene. I held my arms once more, feeling the warmth coming from Terra's hoodie. I smiled to myself, opening my door and walking into the house. My mom must have been asleep, there was a loud snoring coming from the other room. I got up to my room, and laid in my bed, curling up into my pillow. I didn't need a blanket, I had his hoodie to warm me. And it did just that. I was warm, I was comfortable, and I was... happy.

* * *

**Section 4 coming soon! Please read and review ! :)**


	4. Nights in the City

**Hey guys ! Sorry it's late, but i've had so much stuff come up. I'm trying though! XD**

**Anyway, this is Section 4. I got writer's block a lot, and I was super tired, so I'm so sorry if it's not the _best _piece I've done. So, please read and review ! :)**

* * *

**Unbreakable Connections**

**Section Four: Nights in the City**

Aww, they're walking home together. How sweet. I wonder what's gonna happen... Nah, I don't think Ventus will go _too _far.

But hey, Ventus has surprised me before. He ate that sushi from the gas station, and I damn sure wasn't expecting that.

I took the last few drops out of the wine cooler bottle, sucking out all remaining liquid until the bottle was desert dry. It really was good, don't think of me as some crazy alcoholic, though. I just like to have a little fun sometimes, I mean, what teenager doesn't?

I lifted my head and turned it to the side when I heard someone calling me. It was Sora, with his high pitched voice.

"Roxas!" Sora yelled one last time. Oh, did I zone out? Oops.

"Whaaaa?" I answered.

"How are you getting home?!"

"I'm right here Sora," I stated, "no need to yell." I started laughing, cause this guy was apparently drinking a _bit _too much. Who could tell, right? "I don't know how, though. I can just walk, my place isn't that far from here."

"I was gonna say," Sora began, "I would give you a ride but my mom would get _so _pissed for _no _reason." Thanks, Sora.

"If you need a ride, I could give you one." I heard a voice say from behind me. I turned my body to see who it was, and it was none other than the tall, broad shouldered redhead. I swear, that hair isn't natural. It can't be. I know... wait. What was his name again? Adam? Alex? Damn, I just met this guy a few hours ago.

"Hi Axel!" Sora screeched. _That's his name. _Axel. Saved by the bell. Axel gave a slight wave to the brunette, turning his attention back towards me.

"You would give me a ride?" I asked, tilting my head a bit to the side. "Leave all these people at your house?"

"These people-" He used air quotations for the word 'people,' "-would be stupid to do anything stupid. Dad's a cop."

I burst out into laughter. "So let's have a whole bunch of underage teens drinking at your house! Makes perfect sense to me!"

"What can I say," Axel shrugged with a smirk, "I'm a rebel. Got it memorized?"

"Okay, Mr. Rebel," I laughed, "sure you can take me home?"

He nodded with much certainty.

"Awesome," I turned my head back to Sora and Riku, "I'll see you guys at school. See ya." I received a simultaneous goodbye as I stood up and walked out of the house with Mr. Rebel. God, that is _never _going to get old.

I stepped outside and watched in awe as Axel walked up to this big Jeep that was as red as the ace of hearts.

"_This _is your car?" I asked, jaw agape.

"Uh, yeah." He replied. "Nice, isn't it? It was a 16th birthday present." I wish my parents would get me a car, they haven't even taken me to get my license yet.. I mean, hey, this is just what I need. A boyfriend with financial security.

I'm kidding. Seriously.

"Damn," I said as I sat in the front seat, "it is nice. Matches your hair, too." I took another look at his bright red spikes. "You sure that's natural?"

"Yes, Roxas, I am _absolutely, one hundred percent _sure that it's natural. Is your hair natural?"

"Uh, yeah. Why would I color this?" I laughed, doing a dramatic hair flip. I do remember a time when I actually colored my hair black (it was a phase, okay?). I kind of looked like my cousin Vanitas for a minute.

Remind me not to ever, _ever _do that again.

Axel chuckled while he started the car. "Hilarious. Now, where do you live?"

"The city. A couple streets from the ice cream parlor, we have to pass it to get there."

"I think I know where you're talking about..." He looked like he was thinking really hard. It's not that hard to figure out. "Let's just go to the parlor and then you can like, direct me there."

"Okay." I had a sudden realization, we were passing the ice cream parlor. Oh my god, sea-salt ice cream sounds _so _good right now. My eyes widened and a huge smile made its way across my face. "Can we get ice cream?!" I yelled excitedly.

The face Axel made was one of the funniest faces I have ever seen. It was like a "How random can you get?" face with a twist of "What the fuck?" It was hilarious, and I literally broke out into an uncontrollable laughter.

"Well," Axel began, "I guess I could go for some ice cream." Those words made me scream yes louder than necessary. Okay, I admit, the alcohol probably has not left my system yet. But that's okay.

In order to get the ice cream parlor, you have to kind of drive through part of the city. But it was cool, because this particular part of the city was always lit up with a whole bunch of bright lights in the night time. The countless restaurants and bars playing music, whether it be hip hop, R&B, even jazz. It kind of reminds me of a vacation I went on with my family to Traverse Town. They always had jazz playing down the streets, blaring the saxophone. But Radiant Garden was different. While Traverse Town was more calm and relaxing, Radiant Garden is more young and lively. You can see the groups of people, teens or adults, walking down the streets, talking, laughing, just having a good time. It's always more fun when you're with a friend though, like right now. Riding in the car with Axel, radio playing, driving down the bright city streets, _going to get ice cream. _I could get used to this. Being in the city, having fun.

Being with him...

"We're here." I heard through my daze, noticing that we were parked in the lot of the parlor. I looked around, trying to collect myself before speaking, although Axel beat me to the punch. "You okay?"

"Yeah," I answered, "just taking in all the liveliness." I smiled to him as I unbuckled my seat belt and opened the door. "It's a beautiful city."

"Gets boring after a while." He said plainly, closing the door behind him at the same time I closed mine.

"Well aren't you a negative Nancy."

"Funny, Roxas." Axel chuckled, pulling out his wallet. "You want sea-salt, right?"

"Yeah, but..." I began, sort of hesitantly. "I can buy my own."

"It's okay, I'll buy it. It's only like, one munny." He replied, walking up to the counter. I smiled, and blushed a little actually. I wasn't exactly expecting him to buy it, since we just met today. It's kind of cute, to be honest.

"You sure?" I asked softly.

"One hundred percent." Axel smiled a heartwarming smile, catching me completely off guard. My "little" blushing turned into my entire face being red.

Axel ordered two sea-salt ice creams and handed his money to the cashier, receiving his order. Standing right behind him, he handed me one of the ice creams and we sat on this bench in the market place. The parlor was called, "Clock Tower Ice Cream." I'm going to have to remember this place, next time I'm bored at home. When I took my seat on the bench, I sat with my legs crossed, sort of close to the tall redhead. I took a deep breath, listening to the relaxing music playing in the streets. I looked over at Axel, watching as he _bit _into the ice cream. That was hardcore.

"You just bit into that popsicle." I stated in awe.

"Uh, yeah. We are also sitting on a bench, and you're blonde. Anything else obvious you would like to point out?" We both laughed, and I playfully shoved his arm with my shoulder. Did I mention this guy is like twice my size?

"Hush it," I giggled, "but seriously, how do you just bite into a popsicle? That should be like, against the law or something."

He shrugged. "What can I say, I'm a rebel." I started laughing again.

"Okay, I'll make sure to call you when I wanna rebel against the king." I teased, earning a laugh from him. I caught my breath, calming myself down. "So do you go out often?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you said the city gets boring, so I assumed you go out a lot." I took a lick of my ice cream, and kind of shrugged.

"I guess you can say that," he said, "I only really go out when I'm with close friends. Or if I'm _really _bored."

"So," I smiled at him, "what's the occasion this time?"

I blushed madly as he put his arm around me. "Take a wild guess." I hesitated to answer, and continuously licked the ice cream until it was almost gone. The downside to that was, however, _major _brain freeze and a thousand and one chills. It must have caught Axel's attention. "You cold?"

"A little, the ice cream isn't really helping the case, either." I said, giggling a bit. I felt his embrace grow tighter, and he scooted me closer to him on the bench. He was radiating warmth, and it was beyond comforting. I finished off my ice cream and took the chance to lean my head against him, taking in all the heat. I relaxed, letting myself lean against his side. I almost wanted to just go to sleep, it was so comforting. We stayed this way for a while too. I wish everyday was like this..

"So," I heard Axel say, "you ready to go home?"

I did not move from my current position, but I did give an answer. "I don't know, I guess." I looked up at him with an accusing smile. "Why, trying to get rid of me?"

"Maybe so." He laughed. "Or maybe there's people at my house, and I probably shouldn't just leave them there all night."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Then you should _probably _take me home."

"Whatever you say, blondie." He ruffled my hair as he got up from the bench. I snatched his hand playfully from my hair, giving a fake scowl.

"No touchie the blondness, 'kay?"

"Fine." He said, but he quickly used his other hand to ruffle my hair again, making his run for the car. My hair, now falling messily all over my head and face, looked crazy.

I got up from the bench and chuckled to myself, and I yelled, "You're a dick!" I ran to the driver's side and opened the door, quickly closing it. He gave me that 'What the hell are you doing' looks, and came up to the window. I rolled it down, grinning from ear to ear. "Can I drive? Pleeeeeease?"

"And why should I let you drive?"

"Because you love me that much."

Awkward silence.

Axel started laughing. "Do I?"

I grabbed my chest and made a fake, hurting face. "Ouch. That hurt." I buckled my seat belt, emphasizing my point: _I want to drive. _

"Good," Axel chuckled while sticking his tongue out, "just try not to kill me okay?"

"I guess I can put forth _some _effort." I laughed, turning on the car as Axel got into the front seat. I put the big vehicle into reverse and back out of the lot pretty fast (thank God there was no people or cars behind me?) and drove away at about 50-something miles per hour. I saw Axel tense up in his seat as I sped down the streets and around the corners, and I couldn't do anything but laugh and drive. I turned the radio up loud, and honestly, I was having an _amazing _time. Almost hit a few fire hydrants, but hey, who hasn't? I drove fast down my street and came to a quick and sudden stop at my driveway, where I proceeded to slowly pull into it. I put the jeep in park, leaning back and laughing at Axel's priceless face. His mouth was wide open, he was gripping the door for his life, and his body was all over tense. I laughed louder than I had all day today, unbuckling myself.

"See? You're not dead." I laughed, getting out of the car. I think I might have scarred him, he isn't getting out of the car. I walked over to the passenger side, opened the door, and waved my hand in front of his face. He turned his head, closed his mouth, and snickered a bit to himself.

"Never again." Axel mumbled, unbuckling himself and getting of his car.

"It wasn't that bad, drama queen." I teased, shoving him backwards.

"We almost died," he stated plainly, "numerous amounts of times." I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Whatever, drama queen." I began walking away, expecting him to pull me back and say something. My expectations were proven correct as I was pulled back by my hand, nearly hitting my head on the door. That would have been fun. "What is it?" I asked, giving a small smile.

"I don't get any type of goodbye?" Axel asked sarcastically, tilting his head to the side. "Some company you are."

I stuck my tongue out at him, earning a laugh. "I make great company, thank you." I pulled out my phone and gave it to him. He began to say something, but I cut him off. "It's not that warm out here, Mr. Rebel, can you just put your number in please?" Axel laughed and nodded, punching in his number and handing my phone back to me.

"Happy now?" He joked. I simply rolled my eyes, but smiled. I couldn't resist.

"Not really." I teased, chuckling as I put my phone back into my pocket. I embraced him wrapping my arms around him. "Thanks for tonight. I had fun." I mumbled into his chest. He hugged me back, and said "You're welcome," as we broke the hug, and he ruffled my hair, again. I gave him a scowl as I began to walk away from his jeep. "Are you trying to die today?" I asked jokingly.

"What can I say, I'm-"

"You're a rebel, I have it memorized, yes yes yes." I interrupted, laughing my way to the door. "See ya later, redhead."

"Bye, blondie." Axel laughed as he got into the car. I watched as he drove away, and I opened the door to my house. I walked up me and Ventus' room and fell onto my bed, listening to my brother snore louder than a damn chainsaw. Great.

Now, I await tomorrow morning. School, homework, and one hell of a hangover.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**And there it is. Section 5 will be out soon. Please review ! :)**


	5. This World is But A Canvas

**Hey guys, so this is Section 5 of _Unbreakable Connections. _I actually planned on making this the second to last chapter, but I decided to do a few more just because :D I'm not a big fan of this one, but they'll be better, I promise :) So please read and review! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Unbreakable Connections**

**Section Five: This World is But A Canvas**

_Friday._

Took long enough. I guess I really didn't mind this week, though. For a first week at a new school, it was actually pretty great. The party was fun, and Wednesday and Thursday were not very eventful, but tolerable. Me and Terra have been texting each other every day since the party, and on that note, let me tell you something.

That boy is _persistent. _I'm telling you, these boys really do fall like dominoes.

I'm not cocky, though. I swear. He probably doesn't even think of me in that type of way.

Roxas and I got ready for school, our usual morning. Arguing over who wears what (Yes, we share some clothes.), fighting over the mirror in the bathroom, as well as the sink. We almost started physically assaulting each other over who got to use the toaster first for those frozen waffles we get at the market. I mean, really?

As I was sitting on the bus riding to school, I felt my phone start buzzing in my pocket. I pulled it out the minute I felt it, finding a text message from Terra plastered on the screen on my phone.

**Terra: Good morning blondie. ^^**

** Me: Morning, Gigantor XD**

**Terra: Were did that name come from? Lol**

** Terra: *Where**

** Me: Uh, probably when your hoodie tried to devour me when we were walking? Hahaha**

** Terra: I'm not that big! :O**

** Me: Giraffes strive to be you :P**

** Terra: Youre just cranky in the morning arent you?**

** Me: Its not even 8 am yet, did you expect anything less of me? :D**

** Terra: Okay Ven lol meet me at the plaza after school?**

** Me: Ugghhhhh I guess so :p See you then.**

** Terra: Cool, bye.**

Gigantor. That was funny. I must have looked stupid though, everyone was looking at me like I was crazy. I don't have the cutest laugh.

I got off the bus and walked to my art class, which I am surprisingly able to find now. Took me a week, but I did it. I took my seat at my table, gathering my art supplies to finish working on our current project. The assignment was supposed to be a self portrait, and everyone was doing the basic head shot type portrait. Knowing me, I have to be different. My portrait is a painting, portraying a circular stained glass image of me, almost in a upright floating position. The other side of the circle is little designs of the Wayfinder. You see, on the Destiny Islands, there are these trees that grow star-shaped fruit called Paopu fruits. On the islands, it is said that two people who share the fruit will become forever connected, destinies intertwined. So, before I moved, my best friend Aqua gave me this key chain shaped like a Paopu, saying that it would serve as a good luck charm and a momento to remember her by. It's sweet, really. We actually made a whole bunch of them and gave them to our close friends. So we could all stay connected, somehow. Anyway, I painted Wayfinders and heart symbols down the side, as a way of showing not only a portrait of myself, but who I am, and those who my heart is forever and always connected to. They're unbreakable.

Most of the people in my class thought that I was being unnecessary, that I was doing too much. But I don't see art as just drawing a face on a piece of paper. It's more than that. When I pick up a brush, or a pencil, I feel powerful. Dominant. I control what is going onto the paper, as if life itself is bending by my will. I can express myself, let my emotions, my frustrations fall into the piece and create something that I can not only call my own, but just maybe connect with others on a personal, spiritual level. It's a goal, but also a passion.

Did I mention I wanted to be an artist?

As I finished up my painting, I felt a presence standing over me. One that reeked of paint, clay, and... maybe wax? Or charcoal. I turned my head and look up, finding my art teacher standing before me, giving a nod of approval.

"This is wonderful, Ventus." She said. "What made you go so far into the assignment? You only had to do a self portrait."

"Well," I took a deep breath, exhaling slowly, "it's a habit, I guess. I like to feel what I'm painting, for lack of better words."

"Well you have done an outstanding job." The teacher gave me a disarmingly nice smile. I didn't think it was that great, to be honest. In this state of surprise, the most I could give her is somewhat of a thankful grin. "You know," she started, "there is an art show coming up at the end of September. Only our best students are actually accepted to have their art presented. Would you mind putting these piece and possibly the other coming up in the show?"

My jaw dropped. At my old school, they didn't offer things such as art shows. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, it was like a different language to my ears. I widened my eyes and I could feel a giant smile creeping onto my lips, though I was shaking like a leaf. "R-Really? You w-want my art in the show?" I barely stuttered out.

"Yes, this is an exceptional piece." She answered.

"Okay, that would be amazing! Thank you so much." Since my project was finished, I handed it over to her. I watched shockingly yet happily as she took it to her desk and began to frame it. She's _framing it. _My work. This is literally my passion come to life. To have my own projects presented, to be recognized.

I couldn't be happier.

The school day went by really slow. Maybe it was just slow for me, Roxas says otherwise. I'm not the smartest person in the world, unlike him. After study hall, I grabbed my sketchbook and left the school. I told Roxas that I was going to the plaza, in which he automatically assumed I was meeting with Terra. I also told him I was going to the football game, and I got a series of 'Awws' in return. He would have came with me, but he had too much homework to do. Heh, it's funny. All I could do is laugh, since he was right, I _was _going to the plaza to meet Terra, and I was going to the game for him, too.. Funny right? Okay, maybe not. I walked through the parking lot of the school, walking to the plaza. It took a good twenty minutes to get there. I'm a slow walker.

I caught Terra sitting on a bench, waiting patiently for my arrival. How precious.

"Did I take too long?" I asked with a smile, standing in front of him.

"Nope," he smirked, "right on time, kid." I playfully scowled at him, sticking my tongue out.

"I'm not a kid, Gigantor." I laughed, sitting down next to the brunette. He shoved my arm and started laughing.

"I'm not that big, jerk." Terra replied, staring at the black book in my arms. "What's that?"

"My sketchbook."

"Can I see?"

I hesitated, I don't really like people looking through my sketchbook a lot. It's an artist thing, I guess. "I don't know..." I mumbled.

Terra stuck out his bottom lip, trying to make a puppy dog face. "Please?"

"Terra, I-"

"_Pleeeeease _Ven?" Terra latched onto my arm. I rolled my eyes and glanced over at his whining face, snickering a bit. He is such a kid.

"Fine." I finally gave in, handing the book to him. I watched him open it and flip through the pages, mouth wide open and repeatedly saying 'wow'. When he was done, he closed the book and handed it back to me, looking at me with a smile.

"You're really good, Ven." He finally spoke, giving a nod of assurance.

"I'm not that good." I blushed, smirking and holding the sketchbook tightly in my arms.

"You're too modest." Terra chuckled, resting his arm on the bench behind me. If only it were around my shoulders... Did I just think that? I didn't even have time to answer myself, before Terra began speaking again. "So, you're still coming to the game today, right?"

"Why, so I can just watch a whole bunch of big, sweaty guys run around and tackle each other over a ball?" I said sarcastically, although it must have been obvious, my smile would have given it away. But Terra is oblivious, his face looked like a mix between sadness and disappointment. I laughed. "Of course I'm coming to the game." I said, lightly punching him in the side. He flinched and started laughing, making me give him one of those 'Seriously?' type looks. "Ticklish much?" I teased.

He finally caught his breath. "Who isn't?"

"Uh, me."

Terra cocked his eyebrow, his face definitely said 'Don't bullshit me.' He narrowed his eyes. "Oh really?" He said slyly, moving his hands slowly towards me. My eyes widened, and I started to move away slowly while giving a nervous smile. I knew what was coming next.

"Terra, don't even thi-" Before I could even finish my sentence, I was attacked by his hands, tickling me down my chest and stomach. I might have _said _I wasn't ticklish, but it was a lie. A BIG LIE. I began laughing hysterically, I could barely fight him off. I was flailing back and forth, laughing and beginning to tear up from laughing so hard. "T-Terra, s-stop! Haha, please! I c-can't breathe!" I yelled. This whole barrage of tickling continued until we ended up falling off of the bench onto the ground, him on top of me. He finally stopped, and we just laid there with our eyes locked on each other for a minute. My hands were on his chest, and his hands were next to my shoulders, propping himself up a little. I could feel the heat radiating from his body, being so close to mine. I was blushing madly, I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks. He then broke the not-so-awkward silence.

"Thought you weren't ticklish?" Terra asked softly, not moving from our current position.

"I might have lied..." I smiled, blushing deeper and deeper as the seconds went by. "Only a little."

"Whatever you say, kid." Terra whispered, slowly standing up. His hand reached out to me, and I instinctively put my hand in it. He pulled me up so that I was standing before him, very close if I might add. He didn't let go of my hand, and I didn't let go of his, either. It might have been the cutest moment I have ever seen, let alone been in. Perfect kiss moment, just saying. His eyes looked so blue, so perfect. And mine probably looked so... needy.

I broke the gaze, speaking softly to him. "You probably have to get back to the school." I said. "I need to go home and change. What number should I be cheering for?"

"Forty five. I'll be listening, too." He replied with a grin.

"Gotcha. See you then." I said with a smile. He said goodbye, letting go of my hands and walking the other direction. I sighed at the loss of heat from my hands, but I blushed just thinking about the past few minutes. I picked up my sketchbook off of the ground, and began my walk home. All I could do was think about him, it was different. I've never had that kind of attention before. I can't say I don't like it, though. I love it.

I walked into my house to find Roxas doing all of his homework in the living room. His head perked up when he heard the door close, raising his eyebrows. "So, how was your little meeting with the boyfriend?" He teased.

"He's not my boyfriend." I retorted, plopping down onto the recliner.

"Yet." Roxas said with a smirk, continuing to write on his paper. I rolled my eyes at his joking around.

"What about you and Axel?" I said smartly.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't act like you don't know," I laughed, "I see you guys acting all cute in the hallways. It's too obvious."

Roxas started blushing, even if he thought I couldn't see, and he started to giggle. "Hey, I'm not afraid to admit when I like someone. Aren't you supposed to be going to a football game, anyway?"

"It's not until seven. I should probably go shower though." I answered, ruffling my own hair.

"Yeah, you're making the whole house smell." Roxas laughed. When I was walking towards the stairs, I made sure I hit him upside the head before I walked up the steps and mumbled 'Asshole.'

God, he is so _ughhh_ sometimes. But, he is my twin. Gotta love 'em, right?

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**I ended it kind of weird, my bad :P Reviews are more than welcome! Section 6 coming soon!**


	6. Homework Distractions

**Hey guys ! This is Section 6, _Homework Distractions. _I'm actually really liking this section just because it's the longest chapter/section I've ever written. 3,000 words! May not seem like a lot, but hey, I'm an amateur :D So, enjoy the story! Reviews are always welcome! :)**

* * *

**Unbreakable Connections**

**Section Six: Homework Distractions**

Let me just start off by saying this:

ENGLISH IS A KILLER.

I mean, I understand that I want to be an English major and all, but I don't know why I have to relearn over and over and _over _what a verb and a noun is. All I want to do is write poetry. Not write research papers and toulmin essays. I guess I'll just have to wait until college to take the classes I _really _want to take. Bullshit, right?

I finished one of the many papers I was assigned to complete, rubbing my head to try to get rid of this raging headache I started to develop. I was starting to get cold, too, all I was wearing was a black t-shirt and white basketball shorts. My phone began to ring, so I looked down at the screen to find that Mr. Rebel was on the line.

"Hello?" I said into the phone, a small smile plastered on my face.

"Hey, blondie." Axel replied, laughing a little after his words. I rolled my eyes and continued to smile. "You busy?"

"Not really," I answered, "just doing some English work. Why?"

"Just seeing if you wanted to hang out, but if you're bus-"

"It's cool, you could come over and just hang out here if you want. My mom is out with her friends so she won't care." It would be nice to have someone sit with me and hang out with me while I work. It's so silent in this house and honestly, it's kind of scaring me.

"Yeah, sounds good. Be there in fifteen?" He agreed happily.

"Yup, see ya in a bit."

"See ya."

I ended the call with a simple press of a button. I started my writing again, suddenly hearing a barrage of footsteps coming down the steps. I turned my head slightly to see my brother all ready for this football game, trying to look cute. For Terra, of course.

"I'm leaving for the game," Ven voiced, tying his shoes, "you gonna be okay by yourself?" I could tell he was trying to be funny.

"I think I can manage, Axel is gonna come over." I answered slyly with a sarcastic smile. "You gonna be able to keep your hands off of Terra so he can play football?"

I could feel his eyes glaring holes through me. "It's not even like that."

"Yet."

"Shut up Rox," Ven laughed, standing up and reaching for the doorknob, "I'll see ya later."

"Bye, lover boy." I chuckled, getting back to my work. I heard the door close, but right before that I made out a few words coming from Ven's mouth. I'm pretty sure they were 'You're so dumb,' followed by a snicker. Gotta love that kid, though he is the older one of the two. He's so shy though, he might as well be the younger one.

Just as I began working on my next paper, a knock came to the front door in a strange pattern. I got up and worked my way to the door, looking through the little eye hole and seeing my redheaded friend. I opened the door and gave him a fake scowl.

"No, I don't want to buy any girl scout cookies." I said with an attitude, not being able to hold back a smile any longer. Axel started laughing and put his hands in his pockets. He looked cute today, he had on a black vest with a red t-shirt underneath with white jeans and I think converse shoes. The man can dress to impress.

"Ahh, you got jokes Roxy. Hilarious."

"Roxy? What's with all the nicknames, hmm?" I rolled my eyes, leaning against the doorway, a grin forming along my face.

"Well, your name is Roxas, so then I-" I moved slightly back in the door and gestured my hand for him to come in.

"Just hush and come in." I interrupted, giggling and closing the door behind him as he waltzed inside. He moved his head in all different directions, examining the house.

"Nice place you got here." Axel said, falling down onto the couch next to my school work. Yes, it would be a nice place, if I hadn't been looking at these same nic-nacs for seventeen, almost eighteen years. God, does it get repetitive.

"Sure it is," I said sarcastically while shutting the front door, "you want anything to eat or drink?"

"Well, since you did mention girl scout cookies." Axel laughed, looking back in my direction. I glared at him and rolled my eyes, giving him the 'Seriously?' look. "I'm kidding," Axel beat me to the punch, "I'm fine, thanks."

Sitting down back on my couch, I messed up his hair and smiled. "Good, 'cause you weren't getting anything anyway." I joked, crossing my legs and starting my work again.

"Aren't you sweet." Axel replied, shaking is head. He looked down at my paper and pointed at it in wonder. "Whatcha workin' on?"

"AP English."

"Couldn't you just take senior composition like a normal person?"

"Well smart guy," I answered with an attitude, "maybe I wanna major in it. Poetry to be more specific."

"Ah, so blondie wants to be a poet?" Axel teased. "Here, I have a poem for you: Roses are red, violets are blue." He stopped, and I stared at him for a minute, waiting for him to finish, but all he did was shrug. "That's the end."

I burst out into laughter, actually dropping my papers and books onto the ground. I felt a tear or two roll down my face as I gasped for breath, I was laughing so hard. Eventually falling onto the floor, I landed on most of my things, which were sprawled across the ground. Axel even started chuckling, seeing me laugh so hard. I finally contained myself, wiping the tears from my eyes and beginning to pick my plentiful amount of papers. I saw Axel out of the corner of my eye, helping me pick up my books.

"Well aren't you a gentlemen." I teased, sitting back down. Axel chuckled and mumbled 'sure', continuing to pick up papers. He stopped after picking up one specific book, one that I did _not _want him to pick up. I made a very shocked face, my eyebrows rose and my eyes widened, which Axel took notice of.

"What's this?" Axel asked, an evil grin forming on his lips. I started blushing madly, looking at the book.

"Nothing." I muttered, extending my hand. "Can I have it back?"

"Only if you tell me what's in it."

"No."

"Yes."

"Axel!"

"Roxas!"

"Ugh, fine!" I finally grunted, rolling my eyes and looking to the side with a very displeased expression. "It's my poetry book." I said under my breath.

"Poetry book? Why would you be so scared to tell me that?" Axel asked, with a smirk on his face. I don't like showing people my writing, especially my _poetry _writing. I mean, don't get me wrong, I would love to major in poetry, and be a famous poet one day, but not now. Not when I'm such an amateur. I feel like my writing is too cliché, just not for public eyes. That writing, those words, they are _me. _Everything about me; my life, my fears, my strengths, all my suppressed memories and secrets that I don't know if I'm ready to share. Everyday when I lived on the Destiny Islands, I would come home from school and write in that book, expressing all different types of feelings: happiness, sadness, anger, confusion, literally any emotion you could think of. It was an escape, to sum it up, an escape from the harsh realities of life to a place of serenity and imagination. I might not be as shy and bottled up as Ven, but I still have secrets and insecurities. That's why I write, to keep them not bottled up, but expressed in poetry. I recently wrote one, a long one at that, about love. Actually, I wrote it during school, Wednesday morning to be precise. I don't like it that much, but it's about... Well, let's just say it's based off of someone close to me. My English teacher told me she wanted me to recite it for the Art Show, as an opening. I told her I would do it, but I'm not so sure that it's decent enough.

"I don't know," I said, "it isn't good enough for people to see."

"I beg to differ." Axel laughed. "This last one is really good. I'm no writer, but I think it's good! I could never write a poem, let alone one this long." Oh my god. He read the last one? And liked it? I wonder if he realizes... "Who is it about?" I heard his voice tear through my thoughts.

"Uh, no one in particular..." I answered with much secrecy, feeling the blush appear on both my cheeks.

"Mhm, okay." He teased, sitting next to me once more. "Why don't we do something other than English work? It's _sooooo _boring."

"Well if it's _sooooo _boring, then start suggesting stuff." I mocked, closing my books. Axel sat in thought for a few minutes, taking forever. "I'm waiting."

"Well I don't see you coming up with anything!" He sat in thought even longer. "Maybe we could go see a drive-in movie?"

"I could go for a movie, but why a drive-in?" I asked, confused.

"Cheaper. And more fun." Axel stated plainly. I guess it would be more fun, and that's less money I have to spend.

"Alright, let me change and see how much I have." I said, standing up from the couch to walk upstairs to my room. I stopped suddenly when he grabbed my hand.

"Do you really think I'm gonna let you pay for this?" He chuckled, letting go of my hand. I blushed and managed a small smile.

"Are you sure? I'd hate to have you keep spending money on me."

"Don't worry about it, Roxy." Axel made a heartwarming smile that almost made me melt where I stood. I gave him a slight nod and walked up the stairs to my bedroom. Roxy... I could get used to that nickname. It's cute.

I finished getting ready after a few minutes, putting on just a black shirt and a white jacket, with black jeans. I was looking cute, not going to lie. I waltzed down the steps and to the living room, making myself known to the one-man audience.

"You ready to go?" I asked with a smile.

"Actually, I think I might just take a nap." Axel replied, giving the most fake yawn I've ever heard and pretending to sleep. I jumped over the couch and pushed myself against the redhead, shoving my arm into him repeatedly. He finally "woke up" and made a fake scowl. I leaned up against him, looking up at his scowling face.

"Hey, no fake napping when we're about to go see a movie. Got it memorized?" I grinned, pointing at my head. He began to snicker, me as well. That moment would have been perfect, just to close that distance between us in one movement. But really, I don't know if I would want to rush into something that fast. He's cute, I love his personality, and he seems to get along with me great, but maybe I would be coming on to strong...

"Okay, you win." Axel laughed, standing up from the couch. The loss of support made me fall over on my side. He extended his hand out to me, gesturing towards the door. "Let's get going." I instinctively put my hand in his, standing and walking out of the house. I made sure to text Ven to tell him where I was, just in case he came home before I did.

When we got to the drive-in, I was actually shocked. I hadn't been to one of these in years, I forgot how big the screen was. There wasn't many people here, so it wasn't that crowded. This place was different than most drive-ins though, because usually they have the speakers that connect to your car and you have to stay in the car to hear the movie. This one didn't, it just had huge speakers next to the screen to project the sound. Axel had a couple blankets in the back seat (Almost like he planned this beforehand?), so one was used to sit on and the other to cover up with. We sat in front of the car, sharing the blanket to cover up with, shoulder to shoulder. I didn't even need the blanket, Axel was literally a human radiator. I just absorbed his warmth, being that I was so close to him. Leaning back on the front of the car, I rested my head on his shoulder as the movie started.

It was a horror movie, a very violent one at that. _Texas Chainsaw _is what it was called. I guess there was a 3D version too, but this one was the regular 2D one. However, it didn't make much of a difference, I was still scared shitless. Ven is the twin who can watch multiple of these movies without even a flinch. Me, not so much. I jumped and flinched multiple times, latching on to Axel's arm as if for dear life. He would just laugh, but he wasn't fooling anyone. I felt him jump a few times, too. _He's sooo tough, though, _I thought to myself, making me smile.

When the movie was _finally _over (I was ninety nine percent sure that I was going to have a heart-attack), there was a sudden silence after the sound went off. Axel stretched, standing up and looking down at my still shivering body.

"Scared, much?" He laughed.

"Hush, redhead. That movie wasn't a joke." I playfully snapped. I stood up as well, walking to my side of the car and hopping in. No, I literally had to _hop _in. This SUV is very, very tall.

The whole way home, Axel kept pestering me about how scared I was. It was a very fun argument, laughing and sharing unnecessary sarcasm. Upon arriving at my house, we both got out of the car. He walked me to the door and we stood in front of it, gazing at each other for a minute, smirks plastered on our faces. I finally broke the silence with a small sigh.

"Reason why you're staring at me?" I teased. He shook his head, not once blinking or breaking the stare.

"Nope." Axel smiled. I felt something warm on my hands, realizing that it was his own, lacing our fingers together and pulling me close. I began to blush, probably more than I thought. I was super close to him, to where our chests and stomachs were less than an inch apart. His eyes were locked on mine, those emeralds shined with these sapphires. I could feel myself moving in closer and closer to him, even though it was like I wasn't controlling myself, like someone was pushing me towards him. Then it was like a flash of lightning, when he moved in and pressed his lips against mine, more passionate than I had ever experienced before. With slightly parted lips I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck, his around my waist. Everything in my mind suddenly disappeared, focusing only on the figure in front of me. The kiss was more than what I had expected, it was almost magical. The pleasure and the passion all came into one and it made me want to melt right there on the spot.

After a few minutes of kissing, I snuggled my head into his chest, his resting on top of mine. "Why are you always so warm?" I asked softly.

"I dunno." I could hear the smile on his face. "I should probably get going though." The minute I heard his words, I hugged him even tighter, laughing at the thought that I could possibly be suffocating him.

"No," I said, "it's cold in my house. Stay and keep me warm." It wasn't cold in my house at all, I just didn't want him to leave.

"Hmm..." He hummed in thought. "Okay, I'll stay." I could feel him smile, and the smile on my face hadn't moved since before we kissed. He pushed me back a little, still holding me, just so I could look at him face to face. "One question, before we go in."

"Shoot."

"That love poem, who was it about?"

I smiled widely and laughed. "I want you to think about that, then take a guess." He pulled me closer once more, putting his forehead against mine.

"I don't need to guess." I could feel his breath linger over my lips, followed by his lips connecting with my own. It was a rather short kiss, and he pulled away and smiled that alluring smile he always has. "C'mon, I'm tired."

Unlocking the door, I opened it and grabbed his hand, pulling him in. I turned around to close the door, taking all light out of the house. I could make out his figure just a little through the darkness, and I hugged him again, close enough so he could see the seductive smile on my face.

"I'm not."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**You like? I hope so XD Review as you please !**


	7. Games and Cookies

**Hey everyone ! So this is Section Seven of _Unbreakable Connections, _I hope you guys like it ! This is the last full section of the story, but no worries, I'm doing an epilogue ! It will be up very soon ! So please read and review ! :) Enjoy !**

* * *

**Unbreakable Connections**

**Section Seven: Games and Cookies**

I don't think I've ever seen a football game this packed before. The games on the Destiny Islands usually weren't that spectacular or extravagant, so not many people showed up. But this, this game must have been something great. Or maybe Radiant Garden is just that lively that every little event is like a royal gathering.

I managed to tear my way through the crowds of emotional instability known an teenagers, reaching the bleachers in almost 10 minutes. Damn, there is too many people. I finally managed to find a seat at the top, somewhat separated from all these teens and people. The game was just about to start, even though everyone was still being loud with their dramatic conversations about pathetic love lives or unnecessary rants about someone they don't like. I'm telling you, high school is a synonym for chaos.

I looked around the field for that one specific number, waiting to see what he looked like in his uniform. I spotted number forty five towards the middle of the sideline, high-fiving his fellow teammates. He turned around, as if to look into the crowd to find someone. Could it be me, or could it not be me? That, is the question. I waved to him from high up on the bleachers, trying to get his attention. After like, thirty seconds of waving, I think he finally noticed me and waved back. I don't know if he was waving at me, or someone else. I'm pretty sure it was me, though. I could feel when his bright ocean eyes were locked onto me.

The announcer called for the kickoff, and the football went flying into the air to the other side of the field. The yelling and screaming commenced when the one guy caught the ball and started running. He was tackled down at the thirty yard line and then the true game began.

Now, I don't really get into sports. Neither me nor Roxas do, actually. We were and still are into things that have more to do with fine arts, such as art or poetry. But today was definitely different. I was cheering like a drunk guy watching the super bowl, screaming at the field and cheering for Terra every time he tackled someone. I was even cheering while ordering some nachos (even though I really wanted some cookies, which they didn't have) at the concession stand. It was a bit ridiculous, I must admit, but I didn't have these opportunities at the Destiny Islands. Might as well live it up while I'm here.

All the cheering and the eating made the time go by fast, and it was already the end of the fourth quarter. It was almost 9:30 PM, too. I buttoned up my jacket as it was starting to get colder, luckily the game just about ended. Our team won, with a score of 42 to 27. People started to get up and leave, after the football team went back into the locker room. I stood by and waited for the team to get out so I can see Gigantor, to you know, congratulate him on the win. Although I thought it might be awhile, it actually didn't take that long. Terra was one of the first people to walk out of the room.

"Hey, kid!" Terra said happily, walking towards me as if to give me a hug.

I stepped back and smiled. "Not a kid, Gigantor. Did you..."

"Yes, Ven. I showered." He chuckled, so I laughed and hugged him. "Enjoy the game?"

"Yeah, congrats on the win. Wasn't expecting you to actually _win _the game, but..." Terra gave me the look that I usually get from Roxas when I wake him up for school. That 'What the fuck' face. I laughed and poked his forehead. "I'm teasing, genius."

I earned a smile from my jokes. "Well I'm glad you enjoyed it." Some of his teammates came out of the locker room, making a loud "Oooooooh" sound, making Terra laugh. He shook his head and turned his attention back towards me, locking his eyes on mine like a missile on target. He pulled out his phone and checked the time, and looked back at me. "It's not too late, you wanna hang out somewhere?"

I had to think about it for a minute. Mom said something about going out with friends, she might not be back until tomorrow. Roxas wouldn't care. Well, "Yeah, we could just go back to my house, if you want."

"Sounds good to me." Terra replied, smiling like a kid on Christmas. He pulled out his phone again, and I assumed he was texting a parent to let them know where he was going. He put his phone back in his pocket, and so began the walk home, which wasn't that long, 15 minutes at the most.

We got back to my place and walked into to a oddly dark house. I turned the light on in the living room, noticing Roxas' plentiful amount of books and papers on the couch.

"Roxas must have went to bed already." I voiced my thought out loud. I moved all of his things to the dining table in the other room. I walked into the kitchen to look for some cookies to eat, because I really wanted some chocolate chip cookies today. I was going to get some at the school vending machine, but I forgot that I gave my last dollar to Roxas for lunch. I left the kitchen cookie-less to find Terra walking around the living room. "Admiring the fine décor, Gigantor?" I teased. The "decor" was far from fine.

"But of course," He laughed, pointing to a picture frame, "is this you as a little kid?" I sighed, walking up next to him to make sure it _was _me and not Roxas. Even I can't tell much of a difference.

"Mhm."

"You were so adorable!" Terra exclaimed, turning his attention towards me. "What happened?" He began laughing.

"You're a dick." I rolled my eyes and smiled, playfully shoving him to the side. "So what do you wanna do?"

Terra stopped in thought for a second. "Got any video games?"

"I have Mario Kart."

His mouth was agape for a few seconds. "I will totally kick your ass on that game."

I walked up closer to him and cocked an eyebrow, giving a smirk. "Is that a challenge?"

"Yes it is." He replied softly. I chuckled a bit to myself.

"Challenge accepted."

Terra underestimated my ability to amazing maneuver a cartoon-driven kart through thirty two different terrains. We sat on the floor in front of the TV for a while, racing each other over and over again. And yes, we raced on every track there was to race on, even the all mighty Rainbow Road. I will admit, he did beat me out of the thirty two times we raced, like ten times. He got lucky, and I came in second those ten times, so he isn't all that and a bag of chips. The whole time was nothing but a shoving match, other than me applying that Mario Kart ass-whooping. After the last race, I dropped my remote/wheel and laid back on the floor, Terra following suit.

"How did I lose twenty two times?" He sighed, putting his hands on his face.

"'Cause I won twenty two times." I laughed, looking in his general direction. Terra rolled his eyes and grinned.

"Whatever, kid." He said as he sat up. "I think it's time for me to go, though." No, please don't leave. I sat up and looked up at him, maybe seeming a bit desperate for his company.

"It's late, you shouldn't be walking home." I shook my head. "You can just stay here and go home tomorrow."

"Okay, that's fine." Terra smiled, and I grinned in return. "What are we going to do?"

I grinned widened. "I don't know about you, but I want cookies." I stood up from the floor and began walking to the kitchen. Terra followed, and I began getting all the necessary ingredients to make said cookies. Flour, sugar, butter, etc. Terra stood next to me and made a confused face.

"You bake?"

"Cookies, yes. Anything else, no." I replied, getting some mixing bowls from out of the cabinet. "You wanna help me?"

"Sure." Terra answered smiling. "I could go for some cookies."

"Great, so to start put some flour in that bowl." I said, pointing to the mixing bowl next to me. I saw him put the flour in the bowl, but what I did not see, was him about to throw flour at the side of my face. Before I knew it, there was white powder all over the my face and shoulders. I was in awe, and I looked to my side where Terra was, laughing. I started to laugh myself, slowly plotting my revenge. "Oh, you're on now."

I quickly grabbed a handful of flower from the bowl before he could do anything, throwing it directly at his face, turning it completely white in color. I began laughing hysterically at the sight, and ran to the other side of the counter to get away from another possible attack. He threw sugar at me, and I tried to dodge it, though my efforts were futile. I dropped down behind the counter, to avoid anymore baking items being thrown at me. I thought I was safe, that is until I was sneak tackled from the side. I ended up on my back, face to face with a spoonful of sugar, held by a tall brunette. I struggled to get up, managing to flip our positions. I knocked the sugar out of his hand and somehow pinned him to the floor, straddling him and holding his hands to the ground.

"Gotcha." I whispered, a smirk made it's way across my lips. Terra smiled up at me.

"I guess you did." He chuckled. I noticed our position, and I began to blush madly. I let go of his hands, and he sat up, so I was still straddling his lap. Our eyes were stuck on each other, and my blush deepened even more. I felt his hands move to my waist, followed by him giving a smile that could have stopped my heart that moment I saw it. This space between our faces was so short, and I was ready to make it nonexistent. I leaned in and closed the distance, pressing our lips together, getting feeling that was long overdue. Terra deepened the kiss, and I wrapped my arms around him. It was beautiful, the passion overflowed in my body. He laid my back, laying on top of me, not once breaking the kiss. After a few minutes, we pulled away for air, smiling at each other in a whole new way.

"Terra, I-"

"I know, Ven." He purred. I bit my lip to hold back a big, cheesy smile. I pushed forward and locked our lips again, only for a short second. Terra looked around the kitchen, snickering. "How are we going to clean this?"

"I dunno," I laughed, "let's worry about that tomorrow. I wanna go to bed."

"Tired?" Terra asked.

"No way." I whispered, holding him close. I could hear the smile on his face.

"But isn't your brother up there, too?"

"Oh yeah," I remembered, "we can stay in the living room." I felt really light suddenly, realizing that I was lifted bridal style by Terra. He carried me to the couch, where he laid me down and himself, too. We kissed again, over and over. He began kissing down my neck, making me moan in pleasure. I pulled on his shirt, just so he would look at me. I smiled, just because I wanted to see his eyes and smile one more time.

We let our love and passions flourish throughout the night.

I woke up the next morning, nude if I may add, on the couch, cuddled up with the tall brunette. A few minutes after I woke up, Terra opened his eyes, smiling as he looked at me.

"Morning." He said softly.

"Good morning." I smiled, nuzzling my head into his chest. "How did you sleep?"

"Better with you here." He answered, making me blush a dark red color. I sat and stood up, putting on the shorts I had on under my jeans last night, along with the beater that was under my shirt. I held out my hand to Terra, motioning for him to get up.

"C'mon, I'm hungry. I didn't even get to make my cookies last night." I stuck my tongue out at him, earning a laugh. Then I heard a familiar voice yell from the kitchen.

"What the hell happened in here?!" Roxas yelled, standing in the kitchen. When did he get there? Me and Terra walked into the area, fingers laced together. Roxas was standing over the mess.

"We still have to clean it up, sorry." I said. Roxas turned his attention towards me, not angry, but confused.

"It looks like the Pillsbury Dough Boy threw up everywhere! When did you-" He must have noticed Terra standing next to me, stopping mid-sentence. He looked down, and then back up again with his mouth wide open. "NO WAY!"

"Yes way." I laughed, looking up at Terra. His face looked bewildered.

"Wow, you really do have a twin." Terra said. Roxas and I laughed at his confusion.

"Yes he does, I'm Roxas." My twin smiled. "And I'm just gonna go out on a whim and say you're Terra?"

"You would be right." He answered. I noticed out of the corner of my eye a spiky haired redhead come down the steps and walk into the kitchen.

"Whoa, looks like the Pillsbury Dough Boy thr-"

"We've established that, Mr. Rebel." Roxas smiled, grabbing on to him. "Axel, this is my twin Ventus and his guy-friend Terra. Guys, this is Mr. Rebel." Terra and I both waved at 'Mr. Rebel', laughing slightly at the nickname.

"It's Axel," He waved back, ruffling Roxas' hair.

"Well, I'm hungry." I changed the subject. "Let's make breakfast!"

We all agreed on making breakfast, eggs, bacon, fruits, _everything. _Me and Terra made the eggs, Roxas cut the fruits, and Axel cooked the bacon. We all ate together, laughing and having a good time. Roxas kept bringing up the idea of double dates, talking about how cute and exciting they would be. I have to admit, it would be pretty adorable. I'm just glad Roxas and Axel found each other, but I'm even more glad me and Terra found each other. He makes me happy, very happy. I wasn't too sure about moving here before, but I was wrong. I feel happier than I ever was before.

This move is the best thing that could have happened to me.

* * *

**I love these ships so much :D they are so cute ! Read and review as you please ! :)**


	8. Epilogue

**Wow, I can't believe this story is finally finished ! Sorry it took so long to get out, but I really did have fun writing it. Ven/Terra and Roxas/Axel are my favorite, and i loved writing for it ! So, thank you to all my viewers and _re_viewers that followed me through this story ! You guys are beyond amazing ! I'm definitely going to write more for them, so stay tuned ! So, this is it ! The epilogue to _Unbreakable Connections !_****Please read and review, and enjoy ! :) **

**PS: I did not write the poem in this story. This poem is called, "In and Out of Time" written and spoken by Maya Angelou. It just seemed to fit for Roxas, so yeah :)**

* * *

**Unbreakable Connections**

**Epilogue**

They shared parents. They shared rooms. They shared the same _looks _for God's sake. Now, they have one more to add to the list: They shared the same anniversary.

It was a Friday. And while one started with a drive-in and the other began with baking cookies, they both ended with a kiss and each a whole new beginning to what would be the rest of there lives.

Something else Ven and Roxas shared was a part in the Art Show. Ven's contribution being a very meaningful self portrait, and Roxas' being a sincere piece of poetry. As they were both nervous, they had there new found boyfriends to keep there anxiety at bay.

"Ven, calm down." Terra said softly, placing a hand on Ven's quivering shoulder.

"But, what if it's not good enough..." Ven whispered back, stuttering. He was nervous, but he also felt embarrassed. There was a giant crowd of people sitting in the chairs provided in front of the stage, all calm and collected, while he did the same thing, but was a wreck. Well, him and his brother.

Terra wrapped his arm around the blonde, pulling him close. "Ven, it's amazing. And everyone else will think so, too." Terra gave a disarmingly nice smile, and even Ven couldn't resist smiling back.

"Promise?" Ven asked his boyfriend, a small grin forming on his lips.

"Promise." He answered, slightly ruffling his hair, making sure not to _completely _mess it up. Terra heard a women on the stage tp the microphone. "Look, I think it's getting ready to start."

The woman cleared her throat. "Hello everyone, and welcome to the 20th Annual Brilliant Rose High School Art Show. My name is Lauren Aiden, the high school art teacher."

_So that's her name, _Ventus thought.

We have some wonderful pieces for you tonight, including paintings," Ventus felt his stomach turn, "drawings, and literature." Axel felt Roxas shiver. "To begin our display, one of our seniors is going to recite a poem he wrote to your listening pleasure." Ms. Aiden (Or Mrs.) pointed to the younger twin and gestured for him to come up. "Please welcome Roxas, everyone." As the blonde stood up from his chair – a little less than a nervous wreck – there was a loud roar of applause, and a few screams from his redhead boyfriend and older twin. He walked quickly (but somehow slowly at the same time) up to the stage and to the microphone, clearing his throat.

"This is dedicated to someone special to me." Roxas began with a nervous smile, looking directly at Axel as if for assistance. Axel gave him a reassuring look as well as two thumbs up, making Roxas grin widely, also giving him a boost in confidence. The blonde took a deep breath, beginning his poem.

"_The sun has come.  
The mist has gone.  
We see in the distance...  
our long way home.  
I was always yours to have.  
You were always mine.  
We have loved each other in and out of time.  
When the first stone looked up at the blazing sun,  
and the first tree struggled up from the forest floor  
I had always loved you more.  
You freed your braids...  
gave your hair to the breeze.  
It hummed like a hive of honey bees.  
I reached in the mass for the sweet honey comb there...  
Mmmm...God how I love your hair.  
You saw me bludgeoned by circumstance.  
Lost, injured, hurt by chance.  
I screamed to the heavens...loudly screamed...  
Trying to change our nightmares into dreams...  
The sun has come.  
The mist has gone.  
We see in the distance our long way home.  
I was always yours to have.  
You were always mine.  
We have loved each other in and out,  
in and out,  
in and out of time."_

Roxas nodded to the crowd, "Thank you," was his last sentence before the crowd applauded loudly with standing ovations. He began to blush and smile as he walked back to his seat, in shock over the people actually enjoying his work. _Maybe it's not that bad after all,_ he thought to himself. As he sat back down, he felt a pair of long arms wrap around his waist, followed by a head nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

"That was beautiful, blondie." Axel said softly. Roxas smiled widely and turned his head around to face the redhead, kissing him with the upmost amount of passion.

"Really?" Roxas mumbled into his boyfriend's lips, placing his hands gently on Axel's arms.

"One hundred percentperfect. I loved it, but no where near as much as I love you." Axel answered, parting from his lover and showing a heart-melting smile. Roxas couldn't help but giggle at him, turning his body around completely to embrace him. They hadn't even realized that they were the only people in the audience now, while everyone else had gotten up to admire the art.

"Love you, too." Roxas said into Axel's shoulder, both of them refusing to let each other go.

Terra and Ven had walked off to the painting section, to find Ven's painting was the first of the bunch. Everyone stopped in awe at the piece, coming up to him one by one to compliment him on a fantastic piece of work. All Ven could do was just smile and thank them, not even getting to go up to his own work to show his boyfriend. When he finally did get the chance, Terra was highly impressed.

Terra wrapped his arms around Ven's waist and held him tightly. "Wow, Ven. That's amazing." He spoke into the blonde's ear, making Ven fill with joy and happiness.

"Are you sure?" Ven asked, looking up to Terra's face with those blue eyes that no one could resist.

"Would I lie to you?" The brunette answered Ven's question with a question. Ven opened his mouth to speak.

"Would you?" Ven smiled.

Terra caught him by surprise by pulling him in and kissing him lovingly on his lips, pulling away, leaving his lover flushed and shocked. "Does that answer your question?"

The blonde giggled, wrapping his gentle arms around Terra's neck. "Yes, Gigantor." He said, pulling his boyfriend in for a tight but gentle hug. He began to sniffle, which Terra did take notice of. The brunette pulled away to look at Ven's face, seeing a small tear trickle down his cheek.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concern plastered all over his face.

Ven smiled. "I... I-I'm just so happy that I have you, Terra..." He wiped his own tears away, continuing to grin madly, lacing his fingers with the other. "I just... I love you."

Before Terra could even respond, Ven had already locked lips with him, with a love stronger than anything he had _ever _felt before. Terra kissed back, both parting their lips and showing each other their true love for each other. When they had to pull apart for air, Terra leaned to Ven's ear, and whispered, "I love you, too," before kissing him once more.

Maybe moving to a new city wouldn't be so bad after all. Ventus has Terra, and Roxas has Axel, it was a perfect love story. Senior year would become far from difficult, actually, it would become quite memorable.

**End.**

* * *

**Ending seems kind of rushed, but I Hope you liked it :) R&R ! Until next time !**

**-FaultyAndroid**


End file.
